


一件衬衫/A Shirt

by LanZiZhan



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: He found a shirt. It was spotless.那是一件洁白的、平整的衬衫，在黑暗中勉强反射着唯一的光。
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Kudos: 1





	一件衬衫/A Shirt

那是一件洁白的、平整的衬衫，在黑暗中勉强反射着唯一的光。  
弗兰肯斯坦在收拾房间时无意间找到了它。他觉得有些古怪，并认出这并不是他会穿的衣服。他闻到轻微的腐朽的味道，下一秒他就意识到那是属于莱杰罗的，他曾每次搬家都带着它。他也因此被自己震惊，刚开始的几百年他曾每夜都枕着它入睡，这件衬衫会带他回到洛凯道尼阿的古堡，他闭上眼，熟悉的气味扑面而来，炉火就在他脚边，未燃尽的木柴劈啪作响，莱杰罗在隔墙的主殿，他坐在那里翻阅一本书，面前有着他为他倒好的一杯红茶。  
在漫长的岁月里，他带着它躲避战火，带着它辗转一片又一片大陆，他执着地保护它，就像执行一个漫长的仪式，但是在某一天，这个习惯就这样消失在了他的生命里。  
他抱它走到床边，轻轻摊开这件衬衫，在它面前的地板上跪下。千年的时光在它身上留下了不可磨灭的痕迹，一丝一缕都被时间雕刻地无比纤细，像是透明的冰丝，顷刻间就要融于指尖。他用鼻子去嗅，细细分辨莱杰罗的味道。但那些记忆中的气味与记忆一起腐坏了，他辨不出什么，也记不起了从前。  
在那一刻，他将和莱杰罗一起长生，只是天各一方；离开了莱杰罗，他的记忆将和普通人一样慢慢衰老。于是，他告诉自己，那就是莱杰罗的气味，不会有错。那也是他的莱杰罗，至少此时此刻是。  
他闭眼，让那些幻想侵占记忆。他佝偻着背脊伏在床上，双手轻轻捞起衬衫，用手指去丈量每寸月白的颜色，让粗糙凌厉的布料磨过他的脸。他看见莱杰罗耳后的那寸皮肤，它被漆黑的碎发掩映，被覆盖在立起的衣领后。那块地方比衬衫的颜色还要白。但最洁白的地方是他的牙齿，他曾以现在同样的姿势跪在他面前，那人的牙齿磕破他颈侧的肌肤，鲜血止不住流下之前，他会用舌尖轻轻卷过他的伤口，他一直有这样的习惯。而他脱力地伏在他膝头，大口喘气，在被需求的事实中陷入宁静的狂喜。  
写下来的记忆是濡湿的，是他最不可名状的旖旎幻境。他希望对世界上的每一个人，甚至每一棵树、每一颗星诉说他的感觉，唯独在一个人的面前他保持了隽永的沉默。  
手指抖开衬衫，没有去解开那排纽扣，捏了一个手势，从下摆深深探入。尖锐的钉扣在他脸颊刻下血痕，被紧攥的布料再次抵住他，头顶、额角、眼、鼻、嘴、胸腔。莱杰罗的手指依次划过，最后停留在他的脸侧，湿咸的大拇指搭在他的唇角，带着一定力度按下去，获得一声隐忍的呜咽。  
弗兰肯斯坦回馈以大力的拥抱，将一切揉进灵魂里。  
那是一件洁白的、皱摺的衬衫，在黑暗中勉强反射着唯一的光。  
  
  
完  
  
*灵感来自《爱神 (Eros)》中王家卫的《手》。  



End file.
